


My Lover's A Vampire

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fox Mulder Angst, Guilt, M/M, Male Slash, POV Walter Skinner, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Mulder has turned into a vampire. Now he and Skinner have to deal with it.





	My Lover's A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> For all you "Buffy" fans out there-- a tiny reference.

The sun will be going down soon. I need to get home. I want to be there when he awakens. As I exceed the speed limit, I remember when he was able to be in the sun's rays. It was only five months ago. I signed off on a 302 for them to go investigate vampire sightings in Sunnydale, California. I was sure it would all turn out to be a hoax-- but I was so wrong. The vampires were very real. Scully was captured and about to be attacked when Mulder came to her rescue. He kept his partner from being bitten but he wasn't so lucky. He was bitten and they didn't leave him dead…they left him undead. They turned him into an honest-to-God blood drinking vampire-- just like in the movies. I brought him back to DC before a slayer was able to put a stake in him.

He refuses to kill humans or animals for his survival, so he only drinks animal blood or human blood stolen from blood banks. He's so different now, yet he isn't. By the grace of God, he still has his X-Files but now he only does field work at night. Fortunately all the mutants and social deviants prefer the night, so he's kept quite busy.

Scully of course is still with him. Poor thing, she blames herself for what happened to Mulder. We’ve tried to tell her it was just bad luck. Hell, I've tried to even tell her that if anyone should feel guilt, it's me...and I do. If it wasn't for me signing off on that blasted assignment, none of this would have ever happened. She really takes care of him though. She's the one who mostly does the blood bank stealing-- her being a doctor and all. She would have better access than anyone. When she can't get him human blood, I try to get him animal blood from slaughter houses. Mulder doesn't like it as much but in an emergency, it'll do.

Mostly I give him companionship. Mulder has always been a solitary man but since he turned, he's gone more inward than before. I seem to be the only one he's willing to talk to about what's happened to him and what he's going through. He says he can't really talk to Scully because he doesn't want her to feel any more guilt. It's also a good thing that we became lovers before this happened. I'm able to take care of him in a way that no one else could.

Mulder and I became lovers two years before this happened to him. Our relationship was pretty good. We didn't really have any major problems until he turned. Don't get me wrong: Mulder being a vampire now isn't all bad. So we can't go to the beach during the day anymore-- we take moonlight walks and a fair share of skinny dipping. So he can't get that beautiful golden brown tan from sun bathing anymore-- there's always the tanning salon. So he can't enjoy my gourmet cooking anymore--he prefers a liquid diet now. Although he can eat food when he wants to-- it just upsets his stomach a little.

Mulder's turning does have its perks. He'll be young and beautiful forever. He'll always be strong, invincible and have incredible endurance in bed. The only real problem is the fact he will never grow old-- but I will. We'll never grow old together. He'll stay the same while I get old and die.

He told me not to worry, that he will be there to take care of me until the end. That is a comfort but it does bother me that I won't be able to stay young and healthy with him.

One day, he saw how depressed I was over it and actually offered to make me immortal too. He didn't want this for me but if it would make me happy, then he'd do it. I have to say that it was very tempting but I could never let him. I just didn't want to live forever, even if that meant leaving my one true love behind. We both just agreed to never mention it again and try to live one day at a time.

There is one more thing that's a slight nuisance since my lover has become a vampire. When I get up at sunrise for work, he's coming home to go to sleep. When I come home from work in the evening, he's getting up to go to work. It's not too bad though. We manage to meet somewhere in the middle. Sometimes when I get home, we'll have time to *get together* before he goes to work. That's one of the great advantages of having your lover as your subordinate and we take full advantage of it, believe me. As his boss, if our *extracurricular activities* get in the way of his work, I can excuse him without any trouble. I do miss sleeping with him though-- not sleeping with him as in sex, but sleeping as in falling asleep together and waking up together. I used to love the way his mouth fell open and a trickle of drool would slide down his chin. Sometimes I would wake him by licking it. Yeah I know, but we exchange plenty of saliva when we kiss, don't we?

Anyway, now we have to mostly sleep apart. We're hardly ever in bed at the same time-- unless we make a date to have sex-- but we don't actually sleep together there. Wait a minute... I'm wrong about that. A few times, I have taken a nap with him during the day, but he sleeps so soundly that he never notices I'm there.

I like being home when he wakes up though. When he first opens his eyes, he's like a newborn. You see, he doesn't really sleep like the rest of us. When Mulder sleeps and wakes, it's more like resurrecting his body, replenishing his strength. When he's in slumber, he cannot be awakened before it's his time to wake. He sleeps the sleep of the dead...literally. He stays in one position the whole time: on his back with his arms at his sides, not crossed over his chest like in the movies. He did sleep like that in the beginning and it looked so weird, like he was really dead and should be lying in a coffin.

He tried to explain the sleep thing to me once. He said it was like dying at sunrise and being born again at sunset. He still had his memories from before, he just feels different...kind of new. There are no restless nights for him anymore. No more insomnia. And there's also no more cuddling in sleep. If I decide to lie with him, I'm just laying there-- with him not making any contact at all. Sometimes I would cuddle him. I'd turn on my side towards him and lay my arm and leg across his body. He's not aware of it, but it makes me feel good to do it.

I also asked him about drinking blood. He said it wasn't blood to him. It was the elixir of life...his life or so called life. He didn't find it at all disgusting and there was no real taste to it. It just felt thick and rich going down his throat. When he told me that, I felt like throwing up. I used to not be able to watch him drink; now it's different. I still think it's disgusting but I know that this is the only thing that's keeping my lover...um...*alive* and healthy, so to speak...so I accept it.

I'm finally home. As I walk into our house, it's dark-- as it always is. We bought thick shades and black out drapes that completely cover the windows, so as not to allow any sunlight to enter. Since it's almost time for him to awaken, I light the few candles that are placed around the room. It gives the room a soft glow, which wouldn't be startling to his eyes. Once the candles are lit, I turn and see him lying on the couch. He says he sometimes prefers the couch to the bed...old habits I guess.

I stand and watch him sleep for a while. He looks so young and innocent in slumber. The flickering candlelight dances on his face. He's usually hungry when he wakes, so I must pull myself away and prepare his meal. I go into the kitchen and take out the fresh plasma Scully brought by this morning. I reach for a beautiful cobalt blue, sliver trimmed wine glass and pour it in. He can drink out of anything, but this glass is a favorite of his, so I like to use it often.

I go back into the living room and place the glass on the coffee table. He likes to drink it room temperature. As I straighten up from putting the glass down, I notice that he's stirring. I kneel beside him and grab his hand. He says he likes me to do that if I'm around when he awakes because it makes him feel safe and it gives him a sense of familiarity. I can feel him squeeze my hand. His skin is no longer warm. It's cool to the touch, but not exactly clammy. I've gotten used to it. I bend down to kiss him gently on the lips and I hear him moan softly. When our lips part, he opens his eyes and they're smiling at me, along with his lips.

"Good evening," I say to him.

He sighs, then stretches and replies, "Good evening to you too."

"Did you sleep well?" I ask, bringing his hand to my lips for a kiss.

"Yes I did," he smiles.

I remove my hand from his and reach for the glass.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, as I hand it to him.

"Famished. Thanks," he says, leaning up and putting the glass to his lips, quickly drinking down the entire content. When he lowers the glass, he's wearing a *blood* mustache. I show him that I'm no longer repulsed by what he's just done, by wiping away the blood with my fingers. He smiles and thanks me.

"How was work?" he asks, swinging his legs to the floor.

"Same old, same old. I had a few dozen meetings this morning then read some reports," I answer.

"Does anyone ever mention why old Spooky works at night now?" he asks, with a less than humorous smile.

"No, but you have to figure that with the name Spooky, you should prefer to work at night with the rest of the ghouls and goblins," I say, mussing his hair. He gives me a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. I'm just sorry Scully has to work graveyard with me. I know she's a morning person. It took some time for her to be alert enough to even do her job like she always had done," he says with a bit of melancholy.

"Fox, Scully loves you as I do. It's not hard to make sacrifices for someone you love."

Mulder watches me for a while. I think I might have opened up a can of something.

"I know that's true for you Walter…I'm truly sorry. I really am," he said with tears in his eyes.

I get up to sit next to him on the couch.

"Fox, we've been through this before. There are no sacrifices that neither I nor Scully had to make that compares to yours. My God Fox, you had your life taken away from you. So Scully has to work graveyard and I can't have a normal relationship with the man I love. You have sacrificed far more," I say, touching his face gently.

"I miss so much of what we were. What I was. The feeling of sunlight on my face when I ran, munching on sunflower seeds, going to sleep with you and waking up with you and having you ream me out in your office...um... I mean yell at me in your office. "

Both of us laugh at that. I'm glad, because I hate it when he wakes in this kind of mood. Telling me how much he misses the way he was. I don't think he'll ever come to terms with what he is now. Scully and I try as best we can to help make him feel normal again. All the things he used to do during the day we see that he's able to do at night now. He still goes for runs but only at night. I requested the Bureau pool be open at night, in case he wants to go for a swim. The thing is, Mulder never really did too much during the day that he couldn't do at night. He was always a bit of a night owl anyway. The only real difference now is he's investigating his cases exclusively at night. That wasn't too much of a problem except for when a 9 to 5 business had to be investigated. Then Scully would have to investigate alone. Sometimes, when I have the time, I'd accompany her. Other than that, his life is as it always was, except for the few things that I mentioned before.

"Do you have to go in on time tonight?" I ask, giving him a knowing smile.   
He smiles back. "Well, Scully interviewed a guy at his office earlier today. She said she wanted to come by and talk about it, why?"

"Well, I don't feel too tired tonight and I know that you're full of energy right now," I say, giving him my best seductive look.

He grinned at me. "You are my boss, I don't think I'll get in trouble if I'm not doing my job because of something we're doing, right?", he asks, sucking my ear lobe and causing me to moan.

I nod, then answer, "Just as long as Scully isn't left doing your work for you," I say, holding his face still so I could suck on his bottom lip-- that pump, juicy, pouty bottom lip. As I suck, I begin to taste copper. It's his blood. I pull away and see that I'm right. His lower lip is stained with his own blood. His tongue darts out and he licks it away.

"Drew blood, huh?" he says, grinning.

"Sorry, you know I didn't mean to," I say, flushing. "You know I'm not into that."

"It's okay. I'm not into that either, even though I do drink the stuff. Funny thing with the way I am now is that I still get turned on by the same things as before. I mean, I'm not into blood sports as you would think I would be now. Blood doesn't freak me out, but then again it never did. I remember watching Scully do autopsies without feeling sick or wanting to vomit once."

"Fox, I've never asked you this before, but I always wondered..." I say, shying away from finishing.

"Wondered what?"

"Have you ever wanted to...um...bite anyone?"

"Well, to be honest, not since we filed down my incisors," he joked.

"Seriously Fox, have you?"

Mulder looked me in the eye. "Yeah, I have. I don't know if it's so much what I want to do or what I think I'm supposed to do. All these images of vampires are moving around in my head. I know I need blood to survive but I don't know if I need to feast on a human to do it. Sometimes I imagine what it would be like to sink my teeth into someone's vein and suck the warm fluid directly from their body like in the movies. The thing is, that image repulses me. Knowing that I would be taking a life just to nourish myself is vile to me," he says, with pain in his eyes.

"Then you don't have a desire to do it," I say.

"I didn't say I don't have the desire, I just don't have the stomach or the heart to do it. I make a pretty sorry vampire, huh?" he smiles.

"On the contrary, you make a pretty cool vampire - one who's not willing to kill or hurt anyone in order to survive," I say, kissing him gently.

"Well, it's just the way I am...now," he says sadly, shrugging, then rises from the couch. "I'd better get dressed before Scully gets here. Oh, I made you some dinner, all you have to do it pop it in the mic," he adds.

"You cooked? I thought the smell of food makes you sick."

"Not all the time, besides, I really wanted to do it."

I walk over to him and spin him around. He falls into my arms and I devour his mouth.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I ask when we come up for air.

"I think I do," he smiles.

"Thinking is not enough, I want you to *know* it," I say, as I pull him down on the couch, on top of me.

"Walter, I have to get dressed," he says between kisses.

"I'm the boss, remember? And I'd prefer you to be _un_ dressed."

"But Scully's supposed to come over, remember?"

"I remember but she's not here now, is she?" I ask, pulling his shirt over his head. I bend to suck a nipple, making it erect. He arches and groans.

"Noooo, she's not here now, no," he agrees, pulling my shirt free from my body. Mulder gets off me, so he could remove his sweat pants. I lie there watching as his cock springs free. Once he's naked, he kneels down to remove my shoes and socks. Then he opens my dress pants and I lift my hips so he can pull them from my legs, as well as removing my briefs. After getting me as naked as he is, he straddles my hips and lifts my hands over my head. He begins to gyrate his hips and I can feel him rubbing his groin on top of mine...our cocks and balls grinding together.

I had mentioned before about Mulder now having incredible endurance in bed. Well, that's not all he has now. He's become a more aggressive lover. Before, I was the one to take the initiative a lot of times, but now he seems to do it. I don't mind at all. In fact, I enjoy it. I had wanted him to be a little more aggressive in our love making. Don't get me wrong: Mulder was and is a fantastic lover. He just wasn't very dynamic-- now he's incredible. There's this wildness in him that wasn't there before. He seems so uninhibited.

Now, where were we...oh yes, our genitals are rubbing together. God it feels good. I look into his eyes and there's a feral heat there, something savage. It's a look that I haven't seen before and it unnerves me a little. He's now looking at me, grinning—a somewhat evil grin. He dips his head down, brutally taking my mouth again. Soon I get that copper taste. Have I mistakenly bit him again?

When he lifts his head, I see that it's not his blood that I'm tasting...it's mine. I look at him again...I'm feeling somewhat panicked. I know he sees it from the look in his eyes. He looks as panic stricken as I do. Suddenly, he jumps off me and runs into the bathroom, shutting the door. When I get to the door, I can hear retching sounds from inside.

"Fox, are you all right?" I ask anxiously.

After a while, he opens the door and looks at me with fearful eyes. He doesn't say a word, rushing pass me and into the bedroom, pulling the door close behind him. I follow him, stopping at the door.

"Fox, please, let's talk about this." I hear the lock on the door open and he steps out, wearing his running clothes. He pushes me aside and goes to the front door.

"I have to get out of here for a while," he says, not looking at me, then opens the door and disappears into the hall.

I know he's really upset when he decides to go running on the spur of the moment. He runs to clear his mind and think. I feel so bad for him. I know that he feels awful about biting me. I know it scared him. I too, feel somewhat alarmed by it. It's never happened before. I'm not sure if my biting him by mistake earlier could have triggered something in him. I just wish he'd stayed so we could talk about it.

Just then, I hear a knock at the door. I call out to ask who is it and Scully's voice answers. Since I'm still quite naked, I quickly pull on my pants and shirt as I'm telling her that I'll be right there. I go to open the door and she has a concerned look on her face.

"Sir, I just ran into Mulder. He seemed very upset. When I tried to get him to stop and talk to me, he just said, 'not now' and ran pass me. Did something happen, sir?"

I guided her into the apartment and told her to have a seat. Once she was sitting, I came to sit next to her.

"Yes Scully-- something happened just now that kind of freaked both of us out," I say, as calmly as I can.

"What happened?"

I look at her, then look away. This was all so embarrassing. "We were...um...kissing and he bit me," I say, simply.

"Bit you, sir? Where?"

"Here, on my lip," I say, touching my finger to my lower lip. She looked at it closely.

"Has he ever done this before?"

"No, but I'm thinking that it happened because I bit him by mistake earlier."

Scully frowned, deciding to let it lie. "You think by you doing that, he did it back to you?"

"It's not that simple. I think my doing that might have triggered something in Mulder. Earlier I asked him if he ever thought about biting someone and he said, 'yes', but he could never do it."

"Why couldn't he?" she asked.

"Because he said it repulsed him."

"If that's the case, then why is he doing it now?"

"I don't know, but it scares me. What if he's changing? What if he's not able to control himself anymore?"

Scully sat and watched me and I watched her. Both of us were terrified. I could tell she wanted to tell me that it wasn't true, but the truth was she didn't really know. Neither of us did. She grabs my hand in hers.

"Wait until he gets back and talk to him. I know he must be just as scared as we are-- more so. Let him tell you how he feels and you tell him how you feel. All you can do is let him know that you will always be here for him, no matter what." She pats my hand then rises from the couch. She turns as she gets to the door.

"I'll call later. I'm sure everything will be fine."

I nod and watch her leave. I hear myself sighing loudly. I suddenly feel so drained. I lie back on the couch, closing my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes, Mulder is standing over me. I look up at him and he has tears in this eyes.

"Walter, I'm so sorry," he says. I pull him down on the couch and wrap my arms around him. He's sobbing now.

"Shhh, sweetheart. Everything is going to be all right, hush." He twists himself out of my embrace, wiping at his eyes.

"Walter, you don't understand! Everything won't be all right! I bit you! Do you understand what that means?!" he shouts.

"It means that you made a mistake-- like I did. You didn't mean to do it," I try to assure him.

"How do you know it was a mistake and I didn't mean to do it?"

"Well, did you mean it?"

Mulder gets up and begins to pace. After thinking for a moment, he answers, "I don't know."

I sit watching him, waiting for him to continue.

"I told you that I'd imagined it...that I desired it."

"Yeah, but you said that you could never do it because it repulsed you."

He stops in front of me. "What if that was a lie I was telling myself? What if it doesn't repulse me as much as I said it did?" His eyes were bright with fear and self awareness.

I get up to stand in front of him, holding his shoulders. "Fox, no one knows the answers to those questions but you."

His eyes grow wide, as he realizes how true that is. He turns away from me and walks toward the window. He keeps his back turned as he speaks:

"While I was running I answered all those questions, but I wanted you to tell me something. I wanted you to tell me that none of it was true. That I wasn't turning into this vile, disgusting creature that deserved to be killed." Mulder's shoulders were shaking with anguish.

I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him. "You could never be such a thing Fox."

He wrenches himself from my arms. "Then what would you call someone who wants to drink the blood of a living human being?" Mulder asks angrily.

"I call him someone who has to do what he needs to survive."

"Oh, so that means if I need to kill to survive, it's okay to do it," he says acerbically.

"Fox, you'll never kill anyone in order to survive and you know that."

"I don't know anything anymore. I don't know who or what I am. All I know is that I have this...hunger inside me to..." Mulder grabs his head and sinks to his knees, sobbing, "Why has this happened to me?"

I run to his side and hold him for a few minutes-- then I grasp his face so he could look me in the eyes.

"Listen to me, you are Fox Mulder-- a good man. You're the most kindhearted, honorable, compassionate person I know and I know a lot of people. You could never turn into anything else." I release his face and reach for his hand. "We're going to get through this together. I'm going to help you," I say, getting up and going into the kitchen. When I return Mulder looks up at me, then at the knife that's in my hand. He looks terrified.

"W-what are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to help you." I slice the blade across my palm and hold up my hand. "This is for you Fox. Come and drink."

Mulder quickly gets up from the floor and runs to the kitchen for a towel and wraps it around my hand.

"Are you insane? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Fox, you need this and I want to give it to you. Here drink, please," I say, trying to unwrap my hand.

"Walter, I could never do this to you-- no," he says adamantly, pushing my hand away.

"Then you would prefer to drink blood from strangers?"

"I don't _want_ to drink anyone's blood," he says, getting up and pacing again, with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"But you don't have a choice, Fox. It's who you are now. You need to drink to survive."

"Then I'd rather not survive. I don't want to live like this anymore, Walter. Please, let me go back to California and have that slayer stake me."

Immediately I was up, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever say that again! One of your choices isn't to die, do you hear me?! You are going to live... forever, do you understand?! Forever!" I was shaking him hard and he begins to sob again, then moves to sit on the couch. I follow him.

"All right, all right, but what am I going to do about this... _hunger_ inside me?! I can't ignore it anymore!" he sobs, placing his face in his hands.

"And you don't have to. Fox, I love you and I want to help you. Please let me," I say, unwrapping my hand and holding my palm up to him. He lifts his head and looks at my hand, then at me. He's so frightened.

"Fox, I know what you're asking yourself-- by surrendering to this, will you become out of control and want to feed on any warm blooded human? Well, the answer is **no**." He's about to open his mouth to ask, 'How do I know that?', but I beat him to it.

"Because I know you," I answer. "It's not who you are and no matter what you've turned into, nothing can destroy the man you are-- and if you're not sure about that, know that I'm very sure. I'm your lover, Fox. It's my job to help you when I can and take care of you. If what you need is warm fresh blood, I have it to give you. Now, drink!"

I see his pained expression and him swallowing hard, then licking his lips, as he watches the blood from my wound drain down my hand. He wants this badly...he needs this badly. I hold my hand closer to his mouth and he grabs it with both hands-- trembling. He lowers his mouth then hesitates, glancing at me one last time. I nod and smile as he sticks out his tongue and dips it into my open wound. He tastes then swallows. He gives me another quick glance before he begins to hungrily suck my wound-- drawing out the blood.

It hurts like hell but I just grit my teeth and bare it. I'll bare anything for him. He continues to suck, until finally he releases my hand and falls back on the couch, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I look back at him and we both watch one another for a few moments.

"Was that okay?" I ask, wrapping my hand again.

Mulder nods. "I know it hurt. I'm sorry."

"It didn't hurt that much," I lie, smiling.

I hear him sigh loudly. "So, now whenever I need some warm fresh blood, you're going to let me take it from you?"

"Yes, Fox. Whenever you want it, I'll be here to give it to you."

"You're going to have to take a whole lot more iron." He allows himself a small smile.

I chuckle. "I plan on eating a lot of rare steaks."

"Good," he says, then gets a faraway look in this eyes. "I'm sorry to have to put you through all of this, Walter. You didn't do anything to deserve it," he concludes sadly.

"And you did? Fox, it could have happened to anyone."

He laughs, without humor. "No it couldn't, Walter. I'm the one who goes out looking for these damned things, remember? It was only a matter of time before I was permanently affected by my obsessions."

"That may be true, but you didn't deserve any of the things that have happened to you throughout the years and you certainly don't deserve this now. We're going to make the best of it, right?"

He shrugs.

"I said, right?!" I say it louder. He says _right_ in a low voice.

"I SAID, RIGHT?!" I yell, then he yells it.

"RIGHT, SIR!"

We both laugh...a real laugh. It's a good sound to hear from him. Then he suddenly becomes serious.

"How's your hand? Do you need stitches?" He asks, unwrapping my hand to take a look. "Jeez, Walter, this is deep. I think you need stitches!"

I take my hand back and look at the cut myself. "No I don't. It's really not that deep. I'll just put some of that liquid bandage on it and it should be fine."

Mulder sat back giving me the eye and I gave it right back at him. He knew I had made up my mind and was not going to the ER to get stitches. I watched as he got up to go into the bathroom. He came out carrying the liquid bandage, a clean towel and alcohol. He sat next to me and gently grasped my hand. He opened the bottle of alcohol and poured some on the towel.

"This is probably going to sting," he says, dabbing the wound with the towel. I let out a hiss, from the stinging. Once he's cleaned the cut thoroughly, he applied the liquid bandage on the cut-- sealing it.

"Okay, hopefully this will be enough to prevent you from getting an infection," Mulder says, as he gets up to put the items back into the bathroom. When he returns, I thank him.

"Thanks, Fox."

He looks down at me. "It's the least I could do," he says, then woefully walks over to the window and stands there. I know he's feeling guilty about my hand. He's feeling guilty about everything that I have to do for him. I walk to him, turn him around and gently grasp the side of his face.

"We are going to get through this together-- and if there's anything you want or anything you need, all you have to do is ask, do you understand? Ask and you shall receive. Don't ever forget that." We look into each other’s eyes for a long moment. Then he moves in and kisses me softly.

"I don't deserve you," he whispers.

"If I can say so without sounding arrogant, I'm one of the people who you do deserve, as well as this..." I say, pulling him into an embrace, with one hand at the small of his back, I devour his mouth.

"Now, let me show you what else you deserve," I rasp, bringing his hand to the bulge in my pants. He grins broadly, allowing me to pull him toward our bedroom.

  
The End

 

 

 


End file.
